First Kiss
by irma1129
Summary: Ide gila para hyung yang ingin mengerjai adik kelas kesayangan mereka Mark Lee #MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN


Hari ini Haechan dan kedua temannya Jaemin dan Jeno akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru, setelah berbagai tes yang mereka ikuti akhirnya mereka bisa lolos dan diterima di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

"Aku duluan" Haechan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua temannya, meskipun bersekolah yang sama tapi kedua temanya itu memilih jurusan dance sedangkan dirinya memilih jurusan vocal

Haechan segera mendudukan diri di kursi yang kosong mencoba menyesuaikan diri, setelah kira - kira 1jam acara resmi penerimaan siswa baru selesai dan semua murid membubarkan diri.

"Akh pantatku seperti mati rasa" keluh Haechan disepanjang jalan menuju kantin

"Siapa mereka ??" Haechan cukup penasaran dengan kedatangan 5 orang siswa yang membuat suasana kantin yang tadinya damai menjadi sangat ribut

"Kau masuk kesekolah ini tanpa tahu siapa mereka" balas Renjun "Haechan ah kau benar - benar hebat" tambahnya sedangkan Jaemin dan Jeno tertawa mendengar ucapan Renjun

"Memangnya kenapa?" bela Haechan yang menatap teman barunya itu, ya Renjun adalah teman yang baru dia kenal satu jam lalu dan berada pada jurusan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau benar - benar tidak tahu"

"Mereka berlima sudah dikenal sebagai ace di sekolah ini" jelas Renjun

Lee Taeyong dia ketua sekolah disini terkenal dengan keahlian dance dan rapp nya bahkan sekolah ini telah banyak memenangkan berbagai penghargaan dance yang di menangkan Taeyong. Bagi orang awam mungkin mereka akan mengira Taeyong sosik yang menyeramkan karena tatapan matanya yang terkesan tajam.

Jhonny yang merupakan anggota paling tinggi, sangat mahir dalam berbagai alat musik dan dia juga terkenal sebagai DJ yang hebat.

Yuta merupakan kapten sepak bola disekolah ini, dia juga banyak menyumbangkan beberapa piala dari berbagai kejuaraan nasional maupun internasional.

Ten tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Taeyong, kemampuan dance nya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Jaehyun salah satu trio vocal kebanggaan sekolah ini, dia juga bisa memainkan berbagai alat musik. Dan dia juga ketua basket sekolah ini.

"Dan aku dengar ada siswa tingkat 2 yang baru - baru ini bergabung dengan mereka" Jelas Renjun

"Aku juga mendengarnya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa namanya" Ucap Jeno yang kembali memakan makan siangnya

"Katanya kemampuan rapp nya tidak kalah bagus dari Taeyong sunbae dan dia juga bagus dalam hal dance" tambah Jaemin

Haechan hanya fokus pada makanannya dan berusaha menyerap penjelasan yang diberikan teman - temannya itu. Haechan tak pernah tau tentang itu semua tapi bukan salahnya juga, dia tinggal lama di Jeju dan baru beberapa bulan tinggal di Seoul wajar saja dia tidak mengetahuinya.

*

Haechan bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan sang adik, di hari pertama masuk sekolah dia harus berlari ke halte bis dan memanjat tembok sekolah karena ternyata gerbang utama sudah di tutup itu semua karena adiknya yang mengubah alarm jam yang ada di kamarnya yang membuat dia bangun kesiangan.

Dan sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, buktinya dia yang berakhir di sebuah ruangan ketua kelas

"Ini hari pertamamu masuk tapi kau sudah terlambat" ucap Taeyong " bahkan kau berani memanjat tembok sekolah"

Haechan meruntuki ke sialan nya hari ini, andai saja pria tinggi yang Haechan yakin kemarin Renjun memberitahukan namanya Jhonny itu tidak memergokinya sedang memanjat tembok dia tidak akan berakhir ditempat ini

"Aku minta maap" Haechan menundukan kepalanya pada 2 Sunbae yang ada didepannya

"Aku bisa saja memberikanmu point minus karena keterlambatanmu, tapi aku akan menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan" kini Jhonny yang membuka suara

"Temui aku ketika jam istirahat di lapangan" tatambahnya

*

"Kau tidak ke kantin" Renjun menatap Haechan yang masih duduk di tempat duduknya padahal sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak bel istirahat

"Nanti aku akan menyusul" Balas Haechan mendengar itu Renjun hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Haechan

Haechan kini berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah bermaksud untuk mencari seniornya yang menjulang tinggi itu, Haechan mungkin melupakan betapa luasnya lapangan sekolah yang mereka miliki sehingga membuatnya lelah sendiri mencari keberadaan Jhonny.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berkeliling akhirnya Haechan menemukan Jhonny dan kelompoknya sedang berkumpul di tepi lapangan basket, mungkin mereka sedang mengawasi para siswa yang sedang bermain basket dan Jaehyun juga sudah memakai pakaian kaptennya.

"Kau datang" ucapan Jhonny membuat Haechan menjadi perhatian dari kelompoknya yang sedang berkumpul itu

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tidak mendapat point minus?" Haechan sudah terlanjur kesal, terserahlah mereka akan menganggap Haechan kurang ajar dia tak akan peduli yang jelas dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini

"Watch your words kids" Mereka hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Ten

"Baiklah, kau lihat anak yang memiliki rambut blonde seperti ramen itu .." Haechan mengikuti arah petunjuk Jhonny dan dia bisa melihat laki - laki itu sedang bermain bersama tim basket lainnya "jika kau berhasil menciumnya aku tidak akan memberikanmu point minus" Haechan memandang horor senior yang sekarang ada di sampingnya

"Kau gila" repleks nya, dia tadinya membayangkan akan disuruh membersihkan toilet sekolah selama seminggu atau merangkum beberapa teori yang mengharuskan dirinya duduk di perpustakaan selama jam istirahat.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau" balas Jhonny "aku akan melapor pada .. " Jhonny menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Haechan yang mulai berjalan ke tengah lapangan

"Jika Mark mengetahuinya dia akan marah" ucap Taeyong yang sedari tadi menyaksikan nya

"Mungkin dia akan berterima kasih atas ide gilaku" balas Jhonny tersenyum miring

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan semua nya akan beres, dalam hati Haechan mengutuk nama sang adik yang merupakan akar dari kesialannya hari ini dan sumpah serapah yang iya gumamkan pada seniornya atas ide gila ini.

Haechan bisa melihat beberapa siswa yang bermain basket itu menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika melihat nya yang mendekati Mark

"Sunbaenim .." cicitnya membuat Mark berpaling menghadap padanya "maapkan aku" Mark mengerutkan keningnya pada anak yang ada di hadapannya, Mark bahkan tidak mengenalnya tapi kenapa anak itu tiba - tiba meminta maap padanya

"Aku benar - benar minta maap"

Haechan segera menarik seragam Mark dan menempelkan bibirnya pada seniornya itu

Seakan waktu berhenti Mark membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan anak itu, bagaimana anak itu menarik seragam basket nya supaya jarak mereka cukup dekat dan Mark bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Ini gila" gumam Mark melihat anak yang ada di hadapannya memejamkan matanya.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya kali ini Mark memiringkan kepalanya dan menggerakan bibirnya sedikit mengecap bibir anak itu, Mark merasakan tangan anak itu semakin kencang pada seragamnya atas perlakuannya tadi.

Berbagai prasangka buruk ada di benak Haechan ketika bibir miliknya bertemu dengan bibir milik seniornya itu, Haechan pikir sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat tamparan atau parahnya lagi pukulan dari seniornya itu. Tapi Haechan terkejut dengan sikap seniornya itu, Haechan memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah mata seniornya yang sedang menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan Haechan bisa merasakan kini tangan sang senior sudah berada di belakang lehernya, seakan terhipnotis Haechan kembali memejamkan matanya dan membalas setiap gerakan bibir seniornya itu.

"Shit mereka berciuman" ucap Yuta

"Ini bahkan lebih dari apa yang aku bayangkan" tambah Jhonny yang melihat Haechan dan Mark. Mereka kembali fokus pada 2 orang yang mungkin sudah lupa bahwa sedang menjadi tontonan bagi siswa lainnya

"Hei berhenti berbuat mesum disekolah " teriak Taeyong

"Mark kembali berlatih, aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan fokus saat pertandingan nanti" tambah Jaehyun

Seakan disadarkan oleh teriakan dari para senior, Haechan langsung mendorong Mark menjauh darinya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucap Mark

Haechan berlari menjauh dari lapangan itu, Haechan bisa melihat Jhonny dan temannya memberikan thumbs up padanya tapi Haechan tidak memperdulikannya yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah bersembunyi kalau pun bisa haechan ingin menghilang saja karena rasa malunya.

*

"Haechan ada seseorang yang mencarimu" Ucap Yeri. Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dilapangan itu, tentu saja kejadian itu membuat gempar seluruh sekolah bahkan Haechan mendapatkan beberapa perlakuan yang menyebalkan dari fans Mark tapi untungnya semua itu sudah tidak pernah terjadi lagi dan semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Haechan terkejut mendapati Mark dengan seragam basketnya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya dan sepertinya Mark baru saja pulang dari pertandingan basket antar sekolah.

"Ikut aku" Mark segera menarik tangan Haechan

Haechan mendudukan dirinya di dekat Mark, mereka sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Soal kejadian minggu lalu .. " ucap mereka bersamaan

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari para hyung" Haechan menatap Mark yang kini fokus memandang pemandangan didepannya " mereka terkadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil"

"Dan aku minta maap atas perbuatan beberapa siswi itu padamu" kini Mark mengarahkan tatapan nya pada Haechan

"Jadi kau tau semuanya" Mark menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Haechan. Jadi Mark tahu bagaimana mereka merusak loker miliknya dan bagaimana mereka memenuhi bangku kelasnya dengan coretan - coretan yang menjijikan jika saja mereka bukan perempuan Haechan sudah pasti melawan mereka, tapi nyatanya semua itu dilakukan sebagian fans wanita Mark jadi Haechan hanya membiarkan mereka.

"Sudahlah toh semua itu juga sudah terjadi" balas Haechan "sebaiknya kita lupakan semua kejadian seminggu yang lalu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya" Mark berdiri menghampiri pagar pembatas yang ada didepannya

"selama seminggu ini aku hampir kehilangan fokus bermain basket hanya karena mengingat kejadian itu" Haechan jadi merasa serba salah mendengar jawaban dari Mark

"Kau tahu Haechan .. " Mark menatap Haechan yang ada di belakang nya "itu adalah first kiss ku, dan kau telah mencurinya" lanjut Mark mengacak rambut adik kelasnya itu

"Itu juga first kiss ku Mark" Haechan kini menatap seniornya itu

Haechan dan Mark terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut mereka.

"Mark sepertinya hyung - hyung mu mengikuti kita" Haechan melirik tembok yang ada dibelakang mereka memang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat Haechan berdiri, salah mereka sendiri yang cukup berisik sehingga Haechan menyadari kehadiran mereka

"Biarkan saja" Mark tersenyum dengan tingkah para hyung nya, dia sudah menduga dari awal bahwa para hyung pasti akan mengikutinya "mungkin lebih bagus kalau kita memberi mereka fanservise"

Haechan mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan Mark.

"Kau sangat lucu Haechan ah" Mark menarik pinggang milik Haechan sehingga adik kelasnya ada di hadapannya

"I love u Haechanie"

Mark mengecup bibir Haechan beberapa kali, Haechan tersenyum ketika mata mereka saling bertemu hingga Mark kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ciuman ini sungguh berbeda, Haechan bisa merasakan Mark memimpin permain saat ini Mark semakin memperdalam ciumannya sehingga Haechan sedikit kewalahan.

"Oh My God"

"Mark is a good kisser"

"Kalian diamlah, nanti kita bisa ketahuan"

"OMG.. OMG.."

Mark mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka kemudian menatap bibir merah Haechan yang sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya,

"Nado saranghae" ucapan yang lolos dari bibir Haechan membuat jantung Mark berdetak kencang dan senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya

"Mark I love you to" Mark kembali dikejutkan oleh aksi Haechan yang membisikkan kata - kata itu tepat ditelinganya, belum lagi kedua tangan anak itu merangkul leher Mark membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mark menahan napasnya ketika merasakan tangan kekasihnya kini mengusap permukaan bibirnya membuat Mark repleks memejamkan matanya, dia bisa merasakan napas kekasihnya itu

"Akh" Mark segera membuka matanya dan mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan kekasihnya yang kini tengah tersenyum polos padanya

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hyung" Haechan segera berlari meninggalkan Mark yang tersenyum padanya

"Beraninya kau mempermainkanku Lee Haechan" Mark mengejar Haechan yang sudah hampir sampai di ambang pintu, tapi tentu saja Mark tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu lolos begitu saja. Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan dan menarik Haechan masuk dalam dekapannya membuat Haechan tersenyum membalas pelukan Mark yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mark merasa takjub menatap dalam mata indah Haechan, dirinya tersenyum ketika melihat Haechan berjinjit berusaha menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dan melumat bibirnya dengan agresif awalnya Mark membiarkan permainan berantakan kekasihnya itu tapi akhirnya dia membalas dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Gumawo Haechanie" ucap Mark mengecup kening anak itu

Dalam hati Mark berterima kasih pada Jhonny dan para hyung atas ide gilanya ..

FIN ...


End file.
